pita biru
by usagicutie
Summary: sebuah tradisi yang hanya diperuntukan hanya untuk para siswi/kenapa aku tak memakai pita?/tapi bagiku itu sangat penting/ naruhina/first fic/Chapter 2 UPDATE!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**hallo ^^ saya baru pertama kali buat fanfic.. jadi kalau ada yang salah atau kurang memuaskan, harap dimaklumi 'v^)b fic ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah komik.. yg judulnya aku lupa -" tapi nggak sama-sama amat kok ^^ saya harap para readers mau me-review fic ini.. agr saya bisa lebih baik lagi... eheheh.. yaudah... langsung aja... :3**

**warning: typo,jelek,ancur**

* * *

**Pita biru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

_Konoha high school..._

_Sebuah sekolah yang terkenal karena prestasi para muridnya.._

_Di sekolah ini..._

_ada sebuah tradisi yang hanya diperuntukan hanya untuk para siswinya.._

_tradisi yang telah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disana..._

_yaitu..._

_Jika seorang gadis yang telah menyampaikan perasaan pada pria yang disukainya... ia diharuskan memakai pita berwarna merah..._

_Dan jika sang pria membalas perasaannya.. ia harus mengenakan pita berwarna biru..._

* * *

"HEE? Kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu pada sasuke-_kun_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki iris mata _aquamarine._

"tentu saja! Aku menyatakannya kemarin setelah pulang sekolah" jawab si gadis musim semi.

Si gadis _blonde_ tersenyum sumringah, "pantas saja kau telah memakai pita merah itu, Sakura. _Omedeto ne~" "_hehehe, _Arigatou, _Ino".

Kedua gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"hey... hinata, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya ino pada si gadis yang benama Hinata.

"eh? _Gomen, _tadi apa katamu?" tanya hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun hinata, dari tadi kau tidak menyimak ya?" seru sakura sedikit sebal.

"hinata~ sahabat kita yang satu ini telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada pujaan hatinya" jelas ino sambil mencubit pipi sakura.

"HEE? B-benarkah? _Omedeto _sakura~ lalu apa yang dikatakan sasuke-_kun_?"

"sasuke-_kun_ hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepalaku, setelah itu dia pergi" sakura merubah posisi duduknya menghadap papan tulis.

Hinata dan ino saling menatap, lalu kembali menatap sakura. Pandangan keduanya terlihat khawatir pada gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"_ne_~ mungkin sasuke-_kun_ masih memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir. Jangan patah semangat, sakura" hinata mencoba menghibur saskura

"siapa bilang aku menyerah pada sasuke-kun, selama sasuke-kun belum menjawab aku tak akan menyerah" ujar sakura dengan semangat berapi-api. bahkan api yang berkobar terlihat di iris _emerald_-nya. Kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sakura.

Merekapun terdiam, Tiba-tiba Ino menoleh ke arah hinata

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Hinata." Ino memulai percakapan baru.

"apanya yang bagaimana?" hinata tak mengerti apa yang ino maksud.

"kau itu bagaimana sih, kau dan naruto. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian sudah pacaran bukan?" Ino sedikit menaikan volume suaranya. Sakura pun ikut menoleh kearah hinata.

"..."

_**Blush~**_

"bu-bukankah kalian sudah tau, la-lalu kenapa kalian bertanya lagi?" semburat merah muncul di pipi mulus hinata.

"hinata... aku bingung padamu, kau dan naruto itu sudah menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa kau tak memakai pita biru? Bahkan pita merahpun kau tak pernah memakainya." Tanya sakura meminta penjelasan.

"..."

"a-aku... aku punya alasan kenapa aku tak memakai pita" hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"kau tau hinata? jika kau tak memakai pita. Pasti para pria akan tetap mendekatimu meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui kau dan naruto pacaran," sakura mencoba menjelaskan pada hinata.

"ini seakan-akan kau tak menyukai naruto" hinata terkejut dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"bu-bukan seperti itu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai naruto-kun" hinata mengangkat kepalanya "hanya saja..."

"hanya saja?" seru ino dan sakura bersamaan.

* * *

_***flashback**_

"_na-naruto-kun!" ujar seorang gadis pada seorang pria berambut blonde menyala yang berantakan._

"_eh? Hinata? ada apa?" naruto tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri hinata yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang memerah dibalik poni._

"_na-naru..." "hinata? apa kau baik-baik saja?" naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hinata. hal itu sukses membuat wajah hinata semakin memerah._

_**Wush~**_

_Angin musim semi berhembus, membuat ra__mbut hinata yang panjang berkibar karenanya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah yang kini tengah berada di depannya. Mata lavendernya kini tengah beradu pandang dengan mata shappire yang dimiliki oleh pujaan hatinya._

"_anu.. naruto-kun"_

"_hinata.." naruto yang terkenal sangat berisik kini terdiam karena gadis yang ada di depannya. "ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Hinata"_

"_a-aku..." hinata menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangannya agar ia bisa lebih rileks._

"_hina.." "AKU MENYUKAIMU!" ucap hinata dengan lantang, rasa lega muncul di hati hinata karena telah mengutarakan perasaannya. _

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Hening.., Hinata pun mencoba menatap naruto agar ia dapat mengetahui reaksi naruto. Kini, naruto terdiam dan masih tetap menatap hinata dengan tajam. Hinata yang melihatnya jadi semakin gugup._

_`apa naruto-kun marah ya?'_

_Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati hinata agar jarakn antara ia dan hinata bisa lebih dekat. Pandangan mata naruto kini lebih lembut, wajah hinata semakin memerah..._

'_EHHHHHH? Naruto-kun kok mendekat?' jerit hinata dalam hati.._

_Kini naruto memamerkan senyuman lembutnya pada hinata dan mengusap kepala hinata dengan lembut_

"_arigato"_

**_Tes.._**

_Air mata hinatapun jatuh, membasahi pipinya yang chubby. Tangan Naruto langsung mengusap pipi hinata dengan lembut dan langsung menarik hinata dalam pelukannya._

_***flashback end***_

* * *

"lalu apa alasanmu tidak memakai pita? Narutokan sudah membalas perasaanmu dan mau berpacaran denganmu" tanya ino yang sekarang terlihat sangat gemas pada hinata

"naruto_-kun_ dan aku mungkin sudah pacaran.. tapi, naruto_-kun_ tak mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukaiku"

"hinata! bukankah yang naruto lakukan saja sudah cukup? Apa perlu naruto mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukaimu? Menurutku apa yang naruto lakukan sudah membuktikan kalau dia sangat menyukaimu.. seperti kau menyukainya" sakura mulai menjelaskan pada hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan badannya.

" tapi bagiku itu sangat penting sakura... aku tak bisa memakai pita biru sebelum naruto-kun juga mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku" hinata mencoba menjelaskan pada kedua sahabatnya.

_**Cekrek~**_

Suara pintu terbuka, ketiga gadis itupun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Masuklah seorang pria berambut coklat dengan gigi bertaring seperti anjing dan berkulit tan.

"ki-kiba-senpai?" hinata lalu berdiri dan menghampiri sang senpai yang mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengannya yaitu klub volley.

"ada apa senpai? Apa ada masalah di klub?"

"ne~ hinata.. ada sedikit masalah di klub.. kau datang saja ke belakang sekolah nanti setelah sekolah usai" ucap kiba pada hinata yang ada di depannya.

"e-eh?"

"baiklah~ sampai jumpa disana hinata!" kiba langsung pergi meningalkan hinata. hinata sendiri tak ambil pusing dan langsung kembali ketempat sahabat-sahabatnya yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

* * *

"ada apa hinata? kenapa senpai itu memanggilmu?" tanya ino

"mm.. hanya sedikit masalah di klub. Aku hanya di perintahkan untuk datang ke belakang sekolah nanti." Hinata kembali duduk di sebelah ino

"nanti? kapan?" sakura mendekatkan jaraknya pada hinata.

"ulang sekolah nanti"

"pasti bukan itu tujuannya hinata! kau itu polos sekali sih" ino mencubit pipi hinata pelan

"i-ino... aku bukan anak kecil~ hentikan ah!" hinata menjauhkantngan ino dari pipinya.

_**~skip time~**_

* * *

langit yang jingga akhirnya datang, menandakan bahwa para siswa di _Konoha high school _boleh meninggalkan sekolah.

"ne~ sakura, ino.. aku akan pergi menemui kiba-senpai... aku duluan ya.." hinata meninggalkan sakura dan ino yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka kedalam tas.

_**Cekrek~**_

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini seorang pria berambut blonde berkulit tan yang masuk. Yap! Dialah kekasih dari hinata, naruto. Ia tengah membawa bola basket di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum 5 jari.

"hey... ino, sakura.. kalian liat hinata? dari tadi aku mencarinya" tanya naruto

"akhirnya kau datang juga 'rubah namikaze' dari mana saja kau?" ino menghampiri naruto dan langsung menarik kerah seragam naruto.

"wo-woy! Ino, apa-apaan ini? Kau sedang datang bulan ya?" naruto menyingkirkan tangan ino dari kerah bajunya.

"dengar ya naruto! Sekrang kau cepat susul hinata ke belakang sekolah! Cepat! Kalau tidak..." sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"k-kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku kan datang baik-baik!"

"CEPAT SUSUL HINATA! DASAR BAKA!" ujar ino daan sakura bersamaan.

* * *

"ah.. senpai! Maaf membuatmu menunggu... lho? Mana yang lain?" hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Namun Tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan kiba.

"gomen, hinata... aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan padamu kalau klub ada masalah" ujar kiba.

"l-lalu kenapa aku di panggil kemari senpai?"

"hinata... aku menyukaimu" ujar kiba dengan tegas. Hal itu sukses membuat hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang sikatakan oleh kiba

"eh?" hinata melebarkan iris matanya menandakan ia sangat terkejut.

"..."

'EHHHHHHHHHHHH? BAGAIMANA INIIIIIII?' hatinya menjerit.

"..."

"ta-tapi senpai.. a-aku sudah.." "kau sudah punya kekasih kan? Namanya Namikaze Naruto dan dia adalah anggota dari klub basket" kiba masih menatapnya.. namun lama-lama kiba melangkah kan kakinya agar jaraknya dengan hinata bisa lebih dekat. Namun hinata juga berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"ba-bagaimana senpai tau? Kalau se-senpai tau kenapa senpai menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" hinata terus berjalan mundur agar jarak hinata dan kiba benjauh.

Kiba berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum " kulihat kau belum mengenakan pita apapun di lehermu. Jadi aku berfikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan, jadi.."

"maaf senpai... aku tak bisa.." hinata menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. "a-aku hanya menyukai naruto-kun"

Kiba tersenyum "kau tak usah terburu-buru menjawab hinata, fikirkanlah dulu.. yasudah.. aku pulang dulu ya.. sampai jumpa hinata!" kiba meninggalkan hinata yang masih mematung di tempat ia berdiri.

Hinata tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata shappire yang tengah menyaksikannya dari tadi. Setelah keadaan sekitar terlihat aman si pemilik mata shappire itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"na-naruto-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"..." naruto tak menjawab hinata dan tetap memasang tampang dingin pada hinata. inilah hal yang paling membuat hinata tak nyaman. Tatapan dingin naruto membuat ia merasa tak nyaman.

"na-naruto-kun, yang tadi itu.." "kau tak perlu menjelaskannya hinata, aku tau semuanya.." ucap naruto datar... "...aku juga menyaksikannya tadi"

Mata hinata melebar, "de-dengar naruto-kun yang tadi itu..." "sudahlah... tadi aku mencarimu.. aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama.. yah.. tapi aku malah melihat hal menyebalkan tadi... " jelas naruto

"..."

"..."

"naruto-kun marah?" hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah naruto

"kenapa kau tak memakai pita?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba

"a-aku.."

"sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin bertanya soal itu.. aku selalu berfikir apa kau tak mau pacaran denganku? Sampai-sampai kau tak mau memakai pita biru"

"bukan seperti itu naruto-kun... aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku senang kok bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu"

"lalu kenapa?"

"karena naruto-kun belum mengatakan kalau naruto-kun juga menyukaiku"

"hah? Jadi karena itu? Apa semua yang kulakukan belum cukup?" naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menatap hinata tajam

"b-bagiku itu sangat penting naruto-kun"

"arggghhhh... BAIKLAH, AKU SUKA! SUKA! SUKA" naruto meremas-remas rambutnya tanda frustasi

"kok naruto-kun seperti itu? Aku kan serius! Naruto-kun jahat! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku" air mata hinatapun jatuh dan iapun berlari meninggalkan naruto.

"hey.. hinata..." sahut naruto... "arghhhhh.. kenapa jadi begini?"

* * *

***hinata's house***

"apa? Kau bertengkar dengan naruto?" ino melebarkan iris matanya "aneh sekali... biasanya kalian rukun-rukun saja"

"i-itu karena naruto_-kun_ yang salah.. hiks.." hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal berwarna lavender miliknya

"hinata... itu karena naruto ingin semua orang tau bahwa kau itu hanya miliknya" sakura mencoba menenangkan hinata.

"tapi naruto-_kun_ mengatakannya tak serius! Padahal aku menolak kiba-_senpa_i karena aku hanya menyukai naruto_-kun_" hinata tetap membela dirinya.

"kau tau? Naruto itu cemburu... dia melakukanna karena ia benar-benar serius padamu, hinata~ cemburu itu hal yang wajar..karena ia takut kehilanganmu, kau mengerti?" sakura duduk disamping hinata sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"ah~ hinata.. aku dan ino harus pergi... kami harus pergi ke '_Aburame store' _mau ikut?" tawar ino pada hinata.

"..."

**hinata POV**

"ah~ hinata.. aku dan ino harus pergi... kami harus pergi ke '_Aburame store' _mau ikut?"

Aku terdiam, aku masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan sakura tadi. Apa aku yang berlebihan ya~ sepertinya aku harus minta maaf..

"hinata?" suara ino menyadarkanku.

"ah? Mmm.. sepertinya tidak! Aku juga ada urusan mendadak" jawabku pada mereka.

"baiklah~ segeralah berbaikan dengan pangeran namikaze-mu itu ya~" goda ino padaku.

_**Blush~**_

Ah... ino membuatku memerah saja... kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku akan menemui naruto_-kun_?

Setelah sakura dan ino pergi, aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan seragam sekolah.. tak lupa aku mengambil sutas pita berwarna biru..

Aku menatap pita itu sejenak.. lalu tersenyum lembut "naruto_-kun_"

**hinata POV off**

* * *

***Konoha high school***

"woy.. Dobe! Kau mau kemana? Latihan belum selesai" ujar sasuke pada naruto yang sekarang tengah pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"cih! Aku hanya akan membeli minuman di luar Teme!" jawab naruto dengan malas

Kini naruto berjalan sendirian dengan minuman di tangannya. Ia tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya. "hinata.."

"naruto-_kun!_" naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Matanya melebar

"hi-hinata?" naruto mematung melihat hinata. "sedang apa kau? Sekolahkan sedang libur"

"naruto_-kun_" hinata menatap lembut kearah naruto. Kini hinata memengang pita berwarna biru di tangannya.

"i-itu?" "naruto-kunnn" hinata langsung memeluk tubuh naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat. "_gomen~_ selama ini aku selalu egois.. aku berfikir ada yang menghalangiku untuk memakai pita ini.. tapi ternyata akulah penghalang bagi diriku sendiri, _gomen n_e~ naruto-kun" hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang naruto.

"hinata... sudahlah.. maafkan aku juga kemarin membuatmu sedih.. aku hanya tak ingin pria lain mendekatimu" naruto membalas pelukan hinata dan sesekali mengecup kepala hinata lembut.

"na-naruto_-kun_" wajah hinata memerah. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada naruto.

Naruto mengambil pita yang ada di tangan hinata "nah.. mulai sekarang.. pita ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah miliku" naruto memasangkan pita itu di kerah seragam hinata.

"na-naruto-_kun_" wajahnya semakin memerah karana perlakuan dari kekasihnya.

"mmmmm... sepertinya pita ini belum cukup menjadi tanda.."

"eh?" hinata bingung apa yang naruto maksud. Naruto tersenyum lebut dan menyentuh pipi hinata dengan lembut. Perlahan naruto mulai mengeleminasi jarak antara wajah mereka. Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan

_**Cup**_

Bibirnya dan bibir naruto bersentuhan. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang... ciuman yang terasa manis bagi keduanya.

Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada kening hinata. mata mereka saling bertemu. Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh hinata kedalam pelukannya.

OWARI?


	2. Chapter 2

**hallo minna-san~ ^^v saya kembali... ehehehe,**

**sebenernya sih.. nggak ada niatan buat 2 chap... tapi ga apa-apa deh.. ^^**

**terima kasih untuk saran dan reviewnya... bener-bener ngebantu loh.. saya jadi bisa belajar...**

**hontoni arigato~ saya harap senpai-senpai memaklumi kalau fic pertama banyak kesalahan.**

**terima kasih untuk : **DarkGrinSmile2 , Amu B, Mushi kara-chan,Jehan-Namikaze, blackschool,Blue-Temple Of The King, Bieber's wife **yang sudah sudi me-review :''3 **

**mungkin ini chap terahir, tapi ga tau juga sih '-')a.. yaudah... langsung aja ya kecerita ^v')b**

**warning : typo, jelek, ancur**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pita Biru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Ciuman yang Spesial?**

**.**

_Aku hidup mempercayai kebaikan..._

_._

_Itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_aku ingin menjelma menjadi kunang-kunang tanpa cahaya..._

_._

_agar aku bisa tersesat di rawa-rawa Relung hatimu..._

_._

_jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu..._

_._

_aku akan menghabiskannya bersamamu.._

_._

_dalam pelukmu.. dan... aku bisa..._

_._

* * *

"Mmmmm? Apa lagi ya?" Seorang gadis berambut indigo mememasang ekspresi bingung di wajah cantiknya dan tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Puisinya belum selesai ya Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis musim semi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menulis.

"Belum, hah! Aku jadi bingung sendiri.. kau bisa membatuku? Sakura." Hinata memberikan kertas berisi puisi yang sedari tadi ia buat.

Sakura mengambil dan membaca isinya "Tak biasanya kau membuat puisi seperti ini. Untuk apa memangnya?"

.

.

_**Blush~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh? I-itu?" Wajah Hinata sontak memerah.

"_aih_~ kayanya aku tau untuk apa puisi ini" goda Sakura pada Hinata yang sekarang mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

_**Cekrek~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara pintu terbuka sontak membuat Hinata dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut.

"Hai~ Hinata" Sapa seorang pemuda ber-iris shappire yang memiliki rambut kuning menyala.

"E-eh? Na-naruto-_kun_?" wajah Hinata yang sedang memerah seketika semakin memerah saja karena kedatangan Kekasihnya. Sakura yang tadi duduk disebelah Hinata kini tersenyum geli melihat tingkah hinata dan langsung berdiri.

"Ah~ Pangeran Rubah dan Putri sudah bertemu.. sebaiknya Ibu Peri pergi dulu ya~" Sakura meninggalkan kedua insan yang mukanya menjadi memerah karena kata-katanya tadi. Kini, hanya ada dua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Hening masih menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ne~ Hinata, _daijobu_?" Naruto berenisiatif memulai percakapan.

Hinata mengangguk "_Daijobu yo_~ Naruto-_kun_" Hinata memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Ehehehe.._ ne_~ Hinata, sudah mau pulang?" Naruto memamerkan senyuman 5 jarinya pada Hinata.

"I-iya, apa Naruto-_kun_ masih ada keperluan di sekolah?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, kau mau?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk "Baiklah, Naruto_-kun~_" Hinata membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto. Tangan keduanya kini saling bergandengan. Membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka di koridor memperhatikan mereka. Ternyata bukan hanya orang-orang saja yang memperhatikan Hinata. tapi... Narutopun kini tengah memperhatikan sang gadis pujaannya.

"Hinata" panggilan Naruto pada Hinata sontak membuat Hinata memalingkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. "Kau... manis sekali hari ini"

.

.

.

_**Blush~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"E-eh? Kok tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan poninya.

"Eheheheh" Naruto tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Pita Biru yang kini ada di kerah baju seragam Hinata.

"Kau... memakai pitanya?"

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Hinata memasang tampang menggemaskan di depan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

"Bukannya begitu, sayang~ aku hanya bertanya saja kok" Naruto kini menarik bahu Hinata agar jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata menjadi lebih dekat.

"A-aku ingin Pita Biru ini menjadi saksi bahwa aku telah menjadi milikmu. Naruto-_kun_~" Hinata menundukan kepalanya perlahan. Menandakan ia malu untuk menatap wajah Naruto sekarang. Wajah Naruto kini terlihat agak memerah karena kata-kata kekasihnya.

.

.

"NARUTO-_SENPAIIIIIII_" panggil seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dari arah belakang Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke asal suara tersebut "Eh? Kamu? Ada apa?"

gadis itu tersenyum "Besok jangan lupa latihan ya..." gadis itu melirik kearah Hinata yang berda di samping Naruto.

"_Senpai_ pacarnya naruto_-senpai_ ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh?" Hinata yang ditanya terkejut dan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah kalau begitu... sampai jumpa lagi naruto-_senpai_~" gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempat mereka. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan.

"Na-naruto_-kun_, tadi itu siapa?" Hinata memiringkan wajahnya.

"Oh... dia? Dia menejer baru di klub basket.. Dia masih anak kelas 1 kok.. kalau taksalah namanya itu... shi...shi apa gitu.. arghhh aku lupa namanya" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia sedang berfikir. Hinata tersenyum kecil, ada rasa lega di hatinya.

"sudahlah, Hinata. ngapain juga kita ngebahas anak itu.. tidak penting-ttebayo" Naruto melirik hinata dan ia tersenyum lembut "Ju-jumat malam nanti... kau ada acara?"

"Eh?"

"Mmm... jika kau tak punya acara.. kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke '_Taman Menara Bukit Roppongi' _kau mau?" naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

'KYAAAAAA! INI AJAKAN KENCANNNNNNN' jerit hinata didalam hati.

.

.

Hinata mengangguk " Aku akan ikut denganmu naruto_-kun_"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk hinata "_Arigatooo~_ kau memang yang terbaik"

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Naruto's house***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis berambut blone _twintail _ kini tengah duduk dengan santai sambil membaca majalah remaja yang ia beli dari toko buku tadi siang.

.

.

_**Cekrek~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Tadaima_~" suara seorang pria yang baru saja datang kerumah.

"_Okaeri._.." jawab si gadis blonde malas.. "Kau sudah pulang ya Naruto? Kau lama sekali, aku lapar"

"Kau ini... kau itu kakak-ku Naruko, masak saja sendiri" Naruto duduk dan sedikit besantai di sofa.

"Dari mana saja kau? _Baka_!" Naruko menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

"Aku mengantar Hinata pulang dulu"

"Hinata? siapa dia? Pacarmu kah?" goda Naruko pada adiknya yang duduk disebelahnya. " Apa kau sudah pernah menciumnya? Hei.. Naru_-chan_~~"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu heh? Tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya." Naruto kini memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah~ kau sudah besar juga ya Naru-_chan_~ kalau _Kaa-chan_ tau, dia bisa meng-introgasimu sampai pagi lo~" Naruo mulai mengacak-acak rambut naruto

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!" Naruto beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kakakna, Naruko mengikutinya dari belakang dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan.

.

.

"Ne~ Naru-_chan_... kau... sudah pernah mencium Hinata dengan ciuman spesial?" Naruko menyeringai

.

_**Blush~**_

.

"HEE? a-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, adik kecil" Naruko menyentuh pelan pipi adiknya "Sudahlah Naru-chan~ kau ini sudah menjadi pria dewasa.. padahal kau dulu itu lugu sekali loh.. kemanakah Naru-_chan_ yang selama ini menjadi anak baik?" Naruko terus ejek naruto yang kini mukanya semakin memerah.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Naruko! dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol itu lagi!" omel Naruto pada kakanya sambil memberikan sebuah RamenCup pada Naruko.

"Hanya ini?" Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ belum pulang dari pekerjaan mereka" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Naruko lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Kau tak mau makan? Naru-chan~" Naruko menghampiri adiknya sambil membawa RamenCup di tangannya.

"Tidak! kau makan saja sendiri" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada malas. Naruko menatap adiknya bingung dan ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

_**Blam~**_

.

suara pintu yang tertutup dapat ia dengar. mebuat matanya yang tadi ia tutup kini terbuka. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kini, Naruto sendiri di ruang tamu dan mengumpat sebal pada Naruko yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apaan sih yang ada dipikirannya? Mana munggkin aku..." kalimatnya di gantungkan saat iris matanya melirik sebuah majalah yang tadi di baca Naruko.

.

'Ciuman yang_ special_?' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar.

.

'Yosh~sudah aman-ttebayo!'

.

ia mengambil majalah itu dan menyembunyikan di dalam jaketnya yang sedang ia pakai. Dan perlahan-lahan ia pergi menuju kamarnya..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**naruto POV**

.

.

.

_'Arghhhh_... kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kok aku bisa terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Naruko? Sampai mengambil majalah ini secaradiam-diam lagi.'

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur... merileks-kan tubuhku telebih dahulu.

'bukan hanya ciuman biasa ya...?'

Aku merubah posisi tubuhku menjadi posisi duduk bersila. Kubuka perlahan majalah milik Naruko. Lalu kulihat isinya...

.

.

.

_**ciuman yang special?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ciuman itu ada beberapa macam :

.

.

.

_1. Ciuman di Kening :_

_._

_Ciuman di kening adalah sebuah kecupan yang menandakan perasaan yang hangat. Ciuman ini mengungkapkan, "Aku ingin kita bisa bersama selamanya."_

_._

_._

_._

'mmm.. begitu ya? Aku baru tau kalau ciuman itu memiliki arti'

.

.

_2. Ciuman di Tangan_

_._

_ciuman ini juga berarti sebuah penghargaan dan kekaguman. Perhatikan saat gentleman bertemu dengan lady yang cantik, mereka akan mencium tangannya seolah mengatakan, "Aku mengagumimu."__  
_

_._

_._

_._

'kalau cium ditangan sih.. aku sudah sering melakukannya'

.

.

_3. Ciuman di Telinga_

_._

_Sebuah kecupan di telinga merupakan tanda pujian yang bersifat intim. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Anda adalah dunia baginya. Biasanya disertai dengan bisikan lembut dan sebuah dekapan mesra_

_._

_._

'k-kalau ciuman seperti ini sih.. mana mungkin aku melakukannya'

.

.

_4. Ciuman di Leher_

_._

_Leher juga merupakan bagian yang sensual. Bila dia mengecup Anda di bagian ini, maka ia ingin menunjukkan kesatuan diri dan jiwanya bersama Anda._

_._

_._

_._

'c-ciuman yang seperti ini terlalu ekstrim untukku! Kenapa Naruko membeli majalah ini sih?'

.

.

.

_5. Ciuman di Bibir_

_._

_Ciuman di bibir selalu menandakan cinta. Saat ciuman menjadi lebih dalam, maka ciuman ini mengandung gairah. Bila ciuman tersebut semakin 'nakal' dan 'liar' maka ada nafsu di dalamnya. Ciuman bertahap seperti ini biasanya terjadi saat Anda akan berhubungan intim._

_._

**_Blush~_**

_._

Aku membulatkan iris mataku, pipi tanku kini sudah berubah menjadi merah. Aku langsung mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatku bingung dan pusing.

.

.

.

'_nakal dan liar ya_?'

.

.

.

_**Naruto POV off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**-Skip time-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hi-hinata-_sempai_!" panggil seorang gadis pada Hinata.

"eh? Kamu kan yang kemarin itu ya?" Hinata tersenyum pada gadis pirang di depannya, si gadis pirang kini tengah memakai jepit cherry di rambutnya, sebuah Pita Merah besar di kerah bajunya dan menggunakan kaus kaki berwarna hitam.

"Hinata... siapa gadis ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar kelas untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Ino.. ini menejer baru klub basket. Kemarin dia bertemu denganku dan Naruto-kun di koridor" jelas Hinata pada Ino. Ino menatap sinis gadi itu, ia memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata ramah

"An-anu, Hinata-_senpai_... namaku Shion, aku menderita penakit yang tak dapat di sembuhkan"

"Eeh?" ujar Hinata dan Ino bersamaan

"Jadi oleh karena itu, berikanlah Naruto-_senpai_ padaku!" ucap Shion dengan lantang

"..."

"..."

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Hinata melebarkan iris matanya.

"Kau ngomong apaan sih? Dasar bocah" ucap Ino sambil menatap tajam Shion.

"Bercanda kok ehehehe" Shion tersenyum puas " Tapi soal Naruto-_senpai_ aku serius.. aku harap Hinata-_senpai_ mengerti... yasudah _senpai~_ aku permisi dulu ya" Shion pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam ditempat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? Seenaknya saja mempermainkan senior!" Ino mengumpat kesal "...dan apa-apaan Pita Merah yang besar itu? Hinata! kau harus berhati-hati padanya"

"Untuk apa?" Hinata melirik kearah Ino

"HI-NA-TA! Tadi itu dia jelas-jelas telah menantangmu! Kau harus waspada!"

"Sudahlah Ino... aku tak memikirkannya.. lagipula..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"lagipula..."

"Naruto-kun juga tak peduli padanya.." "EHH? Masa?" "Iya, bahkan dia lupa nama anak itu" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"hahahaha.. kasian juga ya anak itu.." Ino tertawa kecil lalu di ikuti oleh tawa kecil Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_***hinata's house***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata kini tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya. Kini Hinata mengenakan bando berwarna keperakan wang sedikit berkilau. Membuat Hinata tampak menggunakan mahkota.

Hinata menggunakan dress berlengan pendek dan panjangnya selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga mawar berwarna abu-abu. Hinata menambahkan bleazer abu-abu sebagai pemanis.

Hinata tersenyum saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"sempurna"

.

.

.

_**Tok-tok-tok~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata... seorang pria menunggumu dibawah.. cepat temui dia" ia suara ayahnya dari balik pintu.

"ah.. baiklah, arigato~ Ayah" hinata dengan cepat mengambil lipgloss dan mengoleskannya di bibir merah mudanya... bibir hinata kini terlihat sangat

menggoda untuk...

"gomen ne~ Naruto-kun, kau suda lama menunggu?"

"ah... tida..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, mulut Naruto kini terbuka lebar. Matanya ia lebarkan, kini. Didepannya terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat manis dan elegan. Hinata tampak berbeda dari biasanya ia terlihat...

"...luar biasa..." ucap Naruto tak sadar

"Apanya yang luar biasa? Naruto-kun?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto, Naruto dapat mencium aroma farfum yang beraroma lavender.

"Kau cantik" ucap Naruto singkat. Namun, kata-kata yang singkat itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Blush~

"A-arigato~" Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"Jadi, tuan putri... bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Naruto kini mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan kekasihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

_*** Taman Menara Bukit Roppongi***_

.

.

.

"Uwahhh.. disini cantik sekali Naruto-kun" Hinata tekagum-kagum pada suasana yang ada di taman itu. Lampu-lampu cantik menyala terang, bunga-bunga yang disusun dengan rapi dan suasana yang begitu romantis. Pantas saja hampir semua pengunjung yang ada di sana adalah pasangan muda.

"Aku tau kau pasti suka." "Aku suka sekali! Arigato, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah mengajakku kemari." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Mau duduk di sana?" Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke sebelah Pohon Sakura yang menyala, tepatnya di pinggiran danau yang tedapat banyak lilin-lilin yang mengambang di tepi danau. Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan pergi ketempat yang ia maksud.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan, alunan musik Romantis mengalun di setiap sudut taman. Hinata tak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan tempat ini. Matanya kini tengah sibuk memandangi keindahan taman.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tengah menatap Hinata. ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hinata begitu menyukai tempat ini.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun" hinata menatap Naruto "Kau tau tidak? Tadi menejer klubmu mendatangiku loh"

Naruto terkejut "Hee? Untuk apa dia menemuimu?" "Dia hanya bilang kalau aku harus menyerahkanmu padanya" mata Hinata kini menatap Naruto lembut

"Eh? Lalu kau jawab apa?" "Aku tak menjawab apapun" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kamu ingin aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, aku diam saja karena aku tau.. Naruto-_kun_ itu hanya menyukaiku.. aku percaya pada Naruto_-kun_, Naruto-_kun_ pasti tak akan menghianati kepercayaanku"

.

.

.

**GREBB! **Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

.

.

.

Pelukan hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada Hinata. Hinatapun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"daisuki" ucap Naruto seraya mencium kening Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Daisuki mou~ Naruto-_kun_.."

kini jarak antara mereka sangat dekat hanya berkisar 10 cm, pandangan kedua insan ini saling bertabrakan.. perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto hanya mencoba menutup matanya, Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dan jarakpn semakin menghilang

.

.

.

**CUP**~

.

.

.

Kini, Naruto tengah memberikan Hinata sebuah Ciuman lembut yang memabukan. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati Ciuman tersebut..

Di sela Ciumannya, Naruto mengingat sesuatu...

'Ciuman yang spesial ya?'

Tangan kanan yang tadi hanya menhganggur kini menarik pinggang Hinata. memuat jarak tubuhnya dan Hinata semakin dekat.

Kini Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memainkan lidahnya, Hinata membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto menyapu isi mulutnya. Dan mereka saling bekerja sama memperdalam Ciumannya.

Narutopun melepas Ciumannya, dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lembut

"Itu baru namanya Ciuman Spesial"

.

.

.

_**Blush~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Na-Naruto-_kun_"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**kyaaaa ,, akhirnya beres juga.. e-eh.. adegan yg terakhir itu -/- gomen kalau ga "ngeh" di hati readers.. -/- maklum aja ya... ehehehe :3**

**setelah baca fic ini.. sudikah kalian tetap me-review dan memberi saran pada saya 3: pokoknya mohon bantuannya ya...**


End file.
